The Rise of VenomKanivomon
by MysteriousStranger08
Summary: My annoying brother present's his first fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Rouge

**Chapter 1: The Rouge **

**IceLeomon ran. He knew his mission and he knew where to go. The Grey Building. He sprinted past someone. He hardly noticed. But the Tamer did. "Takato" the Tamer spoke into his digivice. "He's heading your way. And it's an IceLeomon". "Thanks Henry" came the voice of Takato. "Do you think he is going to stop him? That Digimon looked determined" said Terrimon. Henry smiled at his partners words. **

"**You ready Guilmon?" Guilmon nodded. Takato swiped the blue card through his digivice.**

"**MATRIX DIGIEVOULOUITION"**

"**GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO GROWLMON"**

"**GROWLMON DIGIVOLVE TO WARG……." **

**He never finished digivolving. IceLeomon slammed into him and kept on running. Growlmon lay motionless on the ground in a crumpled heap. Takatos mouth was open. All he could manage was ah. "Henry he got through us" he eventually said. "Don't worry Kazu, Kenta and Rika are closing in on him. He won't get far." replied Henry. **

**IceLeomon flew back and hit the oncoming Kazu, Kenta, Rika and their Digimon. "Finish him off Swiftmon" came a cold voice. Kazu eyes opened. He knew that voice very well. **

"**CHAOS BLAST" shouted the Digimon. A beam shot down and connected with IceLeomon. He was destroyed in an instant. "Kill the rest, he doesn't like witnesses" said the voice. **

"**CHAOS BLAST" A second beam shot down. The tamer and Kazu stared at each other. "STOP!" ordered the tamer. The beam instantly disappeared. "What the?" said Rika. The tamer walked over to Kazu and picked him up. "We go back a long time" said Kazu. "But who is he?" said Kenta. "Im Jazed Shioda" said the kid. "Isn't that a coincidence" said Guardromon. "You have the same second names" he said. "I think there related Guardromon" said Kenta. "That's right, we are brothers" said Kazu. Silence. "WHAT!!" screamed Takato who had just arrived. Guilmon was beside him. **

**At the park: **

"**Kazu picked up everything from me" said Jazed. "Including my card game skills" he added. "But your Digimon doesn't come up on our digivices" said Henry. "That's because he's was created. By me. Swiftmon I called him. A good name at that. And yes he is a Mega Kenta. Please stop looking at him in awe before I let him attack" said Jazed. Kenta recoiled. "Sorry" he mumbled. "STAR BURST" shouted Swiftmon. His attack flew at a tree and connected with something. "OWCH!!" cried a voice. A shape fell from the tree and hit the floor. The heap groaned. "IMPMON" shouted all the Digidestined and their Digimon. Impmon stood up. Hey there guys. What's up". The Digidestined glared at him. "What have we told you about spying on us?" said Rika. "Hey I was just here. Anyway theirs a rouge Devidramon which has just taken Calumon, Lopmon and midget lady. What's her name?" asked Impmon. "Suzie!" cried Henry. "That's the one!" said Impmon. "Did you hear anything" asked Takato standing up. "Only that they are going to the Grey Building" said Impmon. "Let's go!" shouted Rika. They ran in the direction of the Building. **

**1 minute later: **

**They were in front of the building. And standing guard was two Minotarumon. "No one gets through without a pass" grunted one of them. **

"**BUNNY BLAST" shouted Terriomon. It landed on the speaking ones mouth. He snarled. "EARTHQUAKE DRILL" shouted both of them. The attack sent the Digidestined flying into different spots. "Ow" said Guilmon. Takato stood up. "ATTACK!" he shouted. **

**To be continued…….. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Building

**Chapter 2: The Building **

**The first Minotarumon smiled. This was going to be easy. "EARTHQUAKE DRILL" he shouted. The earth trembled and sent the Digidestined flying back. Again. "Okay, you have officially made me mad" said Takato. **

"**BIO-MERGE EVOULOUTION" **

**There was a flash of light. And standing in that flash was…..**

"**GALLANTMON" shouted the Digimon. **

"**LIGHTNING JOUST" came the combined the voice of Guilmon and Takato **

**Lightning shot out of his lance striking both of the Minotarumon in the chest. Both of them smashed into the door causing it to tear open. "That went well" said Kazu. "Let's go!" cried Henry. The group charged into the building. **

"**It seems we have unwanted guests" said the shadowy figure. "Take care of them" he barked at a Digimon standing behind him. "It shall be done" said the Digimon. **

"**Hey guys, don't ya think there should be some security around this building?" They had already explored 7 of the 12 floors of the building and had no resistance what so ever. Jazed didn't like it. No one did. "Come on, lets take the lift to the 8 floor" said Henry, who was already running towards the lift. Then Kenta saw the lift bell. It was coming down. . 8. 7. Bing. "HENRY LOOKS OUT!" shouted Kenta. The door opened to reveal a Numemon. "Come on already it's just a Numemon" said Henry. **

"**GAIA REACTOR" shouted a voice. There was a moment's silence. Then, BANG!! The explosion destroyed the Numemon and filled the floor. "HENRY" cried Terriomon. Henry shot forward and smashed into a table which broke on impact. He lay limply on the floor. "Whose next?" said the Digimon. "It's a Gaiomon and he's a mega" said Rika checking her D-power. "Correct girl" said Gaiomon. "Now, GAIO REACTOR!" the eerie silence. "BUNNY BLAST" The attack hit Gaiomon square in the chest. He glared at Terriomon. **

"**RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON" **

"**Huh?" said Gaiomon. "DRAGON WHEEL" shouted Kyubimon. The attack blasted back Gaiomon. Out of the window. He screamed as he fell, a long painful scream. He hit the ground without a sound. "Henry!" said Kazu. He was still on the floor. "He shall pay for what he has done" said Jazed. "So, who's gonna guard Henry while he recovers?" said Impmon. "So kind of you to volunteer Impmon" said Rika, who was walking to the door. "But i……….Fine ill do it. But only if Kazu and Kenta do it as well" stated Impmon. "Done" say Takato. **

"**So, I will need a lot more than a Gaiomon to defeat them. Oh but of course. Dajimon" "Yes master". "Destroy them. Oh and I will give you some help. Myostimon!" he barked. Instantly he appeared. "Do not fail me. I brought you back for a purpose. Now is your time to fulfil that purpose. Now get out of my sight" he commanded. "Yes Master" replied Myostimon. Then the twosomes were gone. "Lets see you get past this!". **


End file.
